The Backyardigans
The Backyardigans is a CGI-animated musical-adventure series. In each episode, the show's five high-spirited friends, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin, rely on their vivid imaginations to transform their backyard into a fantastical 3-D landscape, and together they embark on amazing epic journeys. The show was created by Janice Burgess.The main concept of the each episode is when the characters imagine that their backyard becomes an adventure place. It is a co production of Treehouse TV, and the Canadian animation studio Nelvana. It airs every day at 10:00 on Nickelodeon. The main character of the show is Uniqua. The first episode aired on October 12, 2004 and was called Pirate Treasure. There were three episodes that aired on the same date as part of the new series marathon. There are currently 77 episodes of the show. Plot The show is an animated musical-adventure series aimed at children between the ages of 2 and 10. In each episode, the show's five friends rely on their vivid imaginations to transform their backyard into completely different worlds, in which they go through many sorts of stories and adventures. The time-frame of the show can range from a few hours to more than one full day, but in reality, the story always ends just in time for one of them to invite the others for a snack. The imaginary story then reverts to the backyard, and the characters all rush to the house of the person who offered the snack and enter it. After a second, one or more characters open the door, quote the catchphrase specific to the episode and then close the door, ending the show. The episodes focus on music and dancing as much as they do on the stories, with each one featuring a different music genre (such as big band, reggae, Spaghetti Western, polka, Motown, and disco) and four new songs, usually with at least one rearrangement of a well-known or traditional song. For example, in the episode Secret Mission, they sing the "Laser Limbo Tango", which is sung to the tune of the popular Chubby Checker song, "Limbo Rock". Also, in Knights Are Brave And Strong, Uniqua sings "A Message, A Message" tuned to the song "A Tisket, A Tasket". Characters Uniqua Uniqua is her name and her species. She’s graceful, agile, and as light on her feet as a ballerina. But when it comes to playing, she’s more “adventure” than “ballet.” Unafraid and daring, Uniqua loves to run, climb, and ride her bike faster than anyone. She also loves to tell silly jokes, make silly noises, and tickle her friends. Yes, Uniqua is mischievous, but she’s also sweet – she knows whether her friends are happy or sad, and she’ll always say something to show that she cares. Pablo Pablo is an imaginative, frenetic little penguin who’s a bit tightly wound. Pablo thinks, speaks, acts, and reacts quickly – but by no means is he a birdbrain. He’s always ready to help his backyard playmates as they explore the High Seas, the Frozen North, or the Wild West. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the friends, but he’s enthusiastic and determined. He’s one penguin who loves to play. Tyrone Tyrone is the nicest little moose you ever met. He’s an easygoing, laid-back kid with a sunny disposition. Things just don’t get under his skin; he’s got his hands in his pockets and a cool head of antlers on his shoulders. A deep thinker, Tyrone may seem a little slower than his speedy best buddy Pablo, but they’re perfect complements to each other. Whatever problem Pablo can imagine, Tyrone can solve. Tasha Tasha is a little girl hippo, beautifully turned-out in red maryjanes and a flowered dress. But don’t let her style fool you. Underneath her sweet-as-pie exterior beats the heart of a CEO. Tasha is a tough-as-nails, take-no-prisoners, my-way-or-the-highway kind of gal. She’s rational, skeptical, highly motivated to get her own way, and, well, a bit bossy. But in the end, Tasha can be as giggly, silly, and playful as her play date, Uniqua, or anyone else in the backyard. Austin Austin is a shy boy kangaroo. Sometimes he's a little hesitant to join in, but in the end his natural bounciness usually comes through. Major Characters Sherman Sherman is the worman who always suddenly appears out of nowhere. He talks in his own language that only Tyrone can understand. He is more of the shy type of worman rather than the daring type. He always likes surprising his brother Herman and would be good as a pet. Boinga Boinga is an energetic baby martian with a taste for trouble. She can only say "Boinga!", the most important word to a martian. Similar-looking aliens appear in Los Galacticos and The Big Dipper Diner. Episodes ''Main Article: ''List of episodes Category:The Backyardigans The Backyardigans